Mitternacht (Buch)/Kapitel 13
|Jahreszeit= |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Kapitel 12 |Nachfolger=Kapitel 14}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 13. Kapitel aus dem Buch Mitternacht. Verweise Sicht *Brombeerkralle Charaktere *Eichhornpfote *Bernsteinpelz *Federschweif *Sturmpelz *Krähenpfote *Rabenpfote *Mikusch Erwähnte Charaktere *Blattpfote (nicht namentlich) *Blaustern *Moorkralle *Feuerstern *Sandsturm *Braunstern *Graustreif Ereignisse Prophezeiungen und Zeichen *"Hört, was Mitternacht euch zu sagen hat." Sonstige Orte *Wald-Territorium **Baumgeviert ***Großfelsen **WindClan-Territorium **Mikuschs Scheune **Hochfelsen **DonnerClan-Territorium ***Kinderstube *Wassernest der Sonne *Gewirr von Donnerwegen Tiere *Maus *Ratte *Hund Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: SternenClan, FlussClan, WindClan, Gesetz der Krieger, DonnerClan, Zweibeiner, BlutClan, Donnerweg, Zweibeinernest *Bezeichnungen für andere Katzen: Einzelläufer *Clanränge: Schüler, Krieger, Junges *Zeit: Herzschlag, Blattwechsel, Morgendämmerung, Sonnenhoch *Redewendung: "möge der SternenClan euren Weg erleuchten" Wissenswertes *Seite 176: "(...) für einen Augenblick verunsichert, aber (...)" - Statt verunsichert müsste es "verdutzt" oder "verwirrt" heißen, da im Original die Rede von disconcerted ist (vgl. Seite 154 von Midnight) *Seite 176: "(...), aber dann gab sie sich einen Ruck und (...)" - Statt gab sie sich einen Ruck müsste es "zuckte sie mit den Schultern" heißen, da im Original die Rede von she shrugged ist (vgl. Seite 154 von Midnight) *Seite 177: "(...) schon, ihr würdet nicht kommen." - Statt ihr würdet müsste es "du würdest" heißen, da Bernsteinpelz gar nicht wissen konnte, dass Eichhornpfote Brombeerkralle begleitet und deshalb eigentlich davon ausgehen müsste, dass er alleine kommt (vgl. Seite 155 von Midnight) *Seite 177: Das Wort sie vom Satz "Was macht sie denn hier?" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 155 von Midnight, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 177: Das Wort der vom Satz "Der ist auch ein Schüler!" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 155 von Midnight, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 179: Der Satzrest "(...), indicating with his tail." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 157 von Midnight) *Seite 180: Der Satzrest "(...) if we keep going." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 157 von Midnight) *Seite 180: "(...) wir dann am frühen Vormittag die (...)" - Statt am frühen Vormittag müsste es nur "früh" heißen, da im Original die Rede von we'll get to Highstones early next morning ist (vgl. Seite 158 von Midnight) *Seite 180: "(...), das fremde Territorium (...)" - Statt fremde müsste es nur "WindClan-" heißen, da im Original die Rede von WindClan territory ist (vgl. Seite 158 von Midnight) *Seite 181: Brombeerkralle mutmaßt, dass Mikusch seit dem Kampf der vier Clans gegen den BlutClan nicht mehr so viele Katzen wie in der Patrouille gesehen hat, dabei müsste er eigentlich wissen, dass dies nicht der Fall ist, denn nach dem BlutClan-Kampf kommt der DonnerClan - darunter auch Brombeerkralle selbst - Mikusch und Rabenpfote zur Hilfe um einige Streuner aus ihrem Zuhause zu verjagen. *Seite 184: Der Satzrest "(...) lifted her head to aim (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 161 von Midnight) *Seite 184: Der Satzrest "(...), in fact." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 161 von Midnight) *Seite 185: Das Wort brauche vom Satz "Ich brauche niemanden, (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 162 von Midnight, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 185-186: Der Satz "Brambleclaw shrugged." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 163 von Midnight) *Seite 186: Das Wort "verächtlich" vom Satz "Die Ohren seiner Schwester zuckten verächtlich." wurde im Deutschen hinzu geschrieben und ist eigentlich nicht in der Originalausgabe vorhanden (vgl. Seite 163 von Midnight) Quellen en:Midnight (book)/Chapter 13 Kategorie:Verweise